J'aurais préféré une longue vue
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic 'I would have preferred a spyglass'. Noël 1983. De toute évidence, les frères Holmes aiment se chamailler... One-shot inspiré par une scène de The Empty Hearse mais aucun spoiler majeur.


**Traduction de ma fic 'I would have preferred a spyglass' **

_(je sais que j'utilise la punctuation anglaise pour les dialogues. Désolée!) _

**Note****: **_J'ai pris en __référence l'année de naissance de Benedict (1976). Ainsi, à Noël 83, Sherlock (né un 6 janvier) avait 7 ans, presque 8, et Mycroft, 14. Et moi… Eh bien j'avais trois mois ! rires. Irma et Alfred sont la gouvernante et 'l'homme à tout faire'. _

* * *

**J'AURAIS PREFERE UNE LONGUE VUE**

« On dirait que le Père Noël t'a apporté un cadeau. J'ai trouvé ce paquet près de la cheminée. Il y a ton nom écrit dessus, » Mycroft Holmes dit à son frère Sherlock en entrant dans le bureau de leur père le matin de Noël. Leurs parents sont encore chez les Patterson, un couple d'amis retraités avec qui ils réveillonnent chaque année et chez qui ils finissent toujours par passer la nuit. En grande partie parce qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que leurs fils les voient éméchés, ce qui est ridicule, pensent les frères, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment le temps de décuver avant leur retour à la maison pour le déjeuner de Noël. Ce n'est donc pas un secret pour les garçons, mais ils ont toujours fait semblant de rien.

« Le Père Noël ? » demande Sherlock, sans lever le nez des tubes à essai éparpillés sur le bureau et contenant apparemment différents types d'argile. Cela fait longtemps que Mycroft n'est plus surpris par les expériences de son petit frère. Et même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, il est fier de Sherlock. Il ne se sent plus 'anormal'. Il ne se sent plus… seul. « Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, » Sherlock poursuit. « Il était caché derrière les assiettes dans le buffet. Je le sais parce que l'autre jour, Papa avait l'air gêné quand j'ai voulu prendre une assiette pour une expérience. Il a insisté pour la prendre lui-même et s'est empressé de refermer la porte du buffet. Et Irma a déposé le paquet près de la cheminée avant que je ne me lève ce matin. Alors le Père Noël, mon œil ! »

« C'était Alfred, en fait, » Mycroft corrige.

Sherlock lève la tête et regarde Mycroft avec attente, ses yeux brûlant à la fois d'agacement et d'intérêt.

« Il y a une petite trace de suie, là, » Mycroft explique, en plaçant le paquet sur le bureau et en pointant du doigt une toute petite tâche noire sur le papier cadeau vert. « Irma ne s'occupe jamais de la cheminée. »

« Et comment je le saurais, pour la tâche ?! Je n'avais même pas vu le paquet jusqu'à maintenant ! » Sherlock s'exclame avec indignation.

Mycroft hausse les sourcils d'un air accusateur.

« Oh si, tu l'avais vu, Sherlock. Tu l'as même secoué pour essayer de savoir ce que c'était. » Sherlock fixe Mycroft du regard, une expression de dédain extrême sur son visage, puis se replonge dans ses tubes à essai. « Tu vois ? C'est _moi_ le plus intelligent, » Mycroft raille.

« La ferme, Mycroft ! » Le sourire de Mycroft s'élargit. « C'est un jeu d'adresse qui fonctionne avec au moins une pile, » Sherlock marmonne distraitement. Mycroft penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« _Deux_ piles. Non incluses. Mais tu en trouveras sûrement dans le tiroir. Et j'ajouterai que ce jeu doit avoir un rapport avec la médecine. »

Sherlock prétend ne pas entendre, mais Mycroft sait qu'il meurt d'envie d'ouvrir le cadeau pour voir si la déduction de son grand frère se révèle exacte. Après une minute qui semble une éternité, Sherlock déchire le papier cadeau avec frénésie et Mycroft doit se retenir de rire quand Sherlock découvre le jeu 'Docteur Maboul'. Son visage reste de marbre, mais ses lèvres tressautent nerveusement et Mycroft sait que son frère bouillonne à l'intérieur parce qu'il a l'impression que son intelligence vient d'être insultée. Bien sûr, Sherlock ne va pas avouer qu'il est admiratif. Il est bien trop fier pour ça.

« J'aurais préféré une longue vue, » il dit, en faisant la moue _**(*)**_. « Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont pris ? »

« Un dictionnaire de Latin, » Mycroft répond, d'un ton détaché.

« Tu n'en as pas déjà eu un l'année dernière ? »

« En effet. Mais c'était un Collins. Celui de cette année, c'est un Oxford. Je dois reconnaître que je suis assez impressionné par leur sens de l'innovation. T'es prêt à parier que j'aurai un autre parapluie pour mon anniversaire ? »

Sherlock arbore un large sourire et Mycroft est secrètement heureux de revoir une telle expression sur son visage.

« Allez, on joue ! » Sherlock propose avec enthousiasme.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, Sherlock Holmes, que je vais jouer à un jeu aussi puéril ? »

« Ta soif de vaincre. Peu importe le jeu. »

Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel et s'asseoit en face de Sherlock.

« Je t'accorde quinze minutes, pas une de plus ! » Il dit, en essayant d'avoir l'air plus exaspéré qu'excité.

« Oh, je n'aurai pas besoin d'autant de temps pour te battre, Mycroft. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, un bip sonore retentit tandis que Mycroft tente de retirer la 'clé à la cheville'.

« Ah, merde ! » Il grommelle, en jetant furieusement la pince sur le bureau et en essayant d'ignorer le sourire triomphal de son frère. Il jette un œil à sa montre. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, on s'est bien amusés mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, moi, et je ferais mieux de les faire avant l'arrivée des invités. Tu sais comment c'est, Tata Suzie va encore me mettre le grappin dessus et je ne pourrai pas quitter la table avant ce soir. Et je suppose que ça aurait l'air suspect si elle s'étranglait avec un noyau d'olive pour la deuxième année d'affilée… »

« Je savais que c'était toi. »

« Bien sûr que c'était moi. Oh, ça va, aucun mal là-dedans. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour lui faire passer l'arme à gauche, à cette vieille bique. »

« Tu sais qu'à moi, tu ne peux pas mentir, Mycroft. »

« Ok, c'est bon, tu savais pour le noyau d'olive. Tu as mon admiration éternelle, » Mycroft répond sur un ton sarcastique. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne parlais pas du noyau d'olive. Je parlais de tes devoirs. Tu as fait tous tes exercices le premier jour des vacances. C'est juste que tu ne supportes pas de perdre. »

« On se voit tout à l'heure à table, mon cher frère, » Mycroft dit, un sourire éxagéré aux lèvres tandis qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

«Mycroft, » Sherlock l'appelle au moment où il s'apprête à passer la porte. Il s'arrête et se retourne, quelque peu hésitant.

« Hmm ? »

« Comment tu as fait pour savoir que le jeu avait un rapport avec la médecine ? »

« Oh, ça. Eh bien Maman m'a dit la semaine dernière qu'elle t'avait pris le jeu 'Docteur Maboul' pour Noël. » Son agacement semble s'évanouir et il a l'air sincèrement amusé par l'air ahuri de Sherlock. « On ne peut pas tout déduire, Sherlock. »

* * *

_**(*) Ceci est évidemment une allusion au fait que Sherlock rêvait de devenir pirate quand il était enfant. (cf dialogue entre Mycroft et John dans Scandal in Belgravia) **_

**Merci d'avoir lu et bonne année à tous ! **

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 5 janvier 2014. **


End file.
